The present invention relates to energy absorbing impact systems. In particular, the present invention relates to barriers or walls extending adjacent to vehicle roads for absorbing energy from vehicles during collisions or crashes.
Roads, including both highways and race tracks, are frequently bounded along their perimeter by rigid barrier walls. Such barrier walls protect both structures and people adjacent the road by preventing vehicles from accidentally leaving the road or adjacent shoulders. Such barrier walls are also sometimes provided to serve as sound barriers to shield against vehicle noise. However, such rigid barriers or barrier walls, alone, do not effectively absorb energy during a collision with a vehicle. As a result, collisions of the vehicle and the barrier wall often result in great damage to the vehicle and personal injury to the vehicle""s driver and passengers.
In attempts to further protect the vehicle and the vehicle""s driver and passengers during such collisions, many barrier walls now include energy absorbing systems. Energy absorbing systems for vehicles are most commonly found along race tracks where the vehicles travel at extremely high speeds and where the vehicles are more susceptible to collisions with the barrier walls. Such energy absorbing systems typically include stacks of tires adjacent to the perimeter of the road. Although commonly employed along race tracks, such stacks of tires do not effectively attenuate the G-forces created during a crash or collision with a vehicle. Moreover, when such stacks of tires are hit, the stacks of tires frequently break their restraints. As a result, loose tires are projected towards spectators and other competitors. In many situations, competitor vehicles following the first crash will lose control attempting to avoid the first accident which results in second-vehicle crashes. However, due to damage to the tire stack from the first vehicle crash, the tire stack is ineffective against further impacts or vehicles crashes. Reconstruction and replacement of the tire stacks is time consuming and expensive.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an energy absorbing system for a race track or other road that effectively absorbs the high energy G-forces created during collisions with high speed vehicles, that is effective against multiple and consecutive vehicle impacts, that is more durable and resistant to damage and that is easily and inexpensively repaired or replaced.
The present invention discloses a vehicle impact system including a road accommodating vehicle traffic in a direction along its center line, a support structure and first and second adjacent energy-absorbing fender elements supported by the support structure and extending adjacent to the road. Each of the first and second adjacent energy-absorbing fender elements includes an elastomeric leg extending non-parallel from the support structure and a contact panel extending from the leg. The contact panel has a contact surface extending substantially parallel to the road center line, a forward end and a rearward end. The forward end of the first adjacent fender element faces the rearward end of the second adjacent fender element such that when the contact surface of the first adjacent fender element is engaged by a vehicle, the leg of the first adjacent fender element resiliently flexes to move the forward end of the first adjacent fender element into engagement with the rearward end of the second adjacent fender element.
The present invention also discloses a fender system for use with a barrier wall adjacent a road accommodating vehicle traffic in a direction along the road""s center line. The fender system includes a first energy-absorbing fender element and a second energy-absorbing fender element. The first energy-absorbing fender element includes a first elastomeric leg having a first base adapted to be coupled to the barrier wall such that the leg extends non-parallel from the barrier wall and a first contact panel extending from the first leg. The first contact panel has a first contact surface adapted to extend substantially parallel to the road""s center line, a first forward end and a first rearward end. The second energy-absorbing fender element is adjacent to the first energy-absorbing element and includes a second elastomeric leg having a base adapted to be coupled to the barrier wall such that the second leg extends non-parallel from the barrier wall and a second contact panel extending from the second leg. The second contact panel has a second contact surface adapted to extend substantially parallel to the road""s center line, a second forward end and a second rearward end. The second forward end is adapted to face the first rearward end when the first and second fender elements are coupled to the barrier wall such that when the first contact surface is engaged by a vehicle, the first leg resiliently flexes to move the first forward end into engagement with the second rearward end to transfer energy from the first fender element to the second fender element.
The present invention also provides an energy-absorbing fender element for use with a support structure along a road accommodating vehicle traffic in a direction along the road""s center line. The fender element includes an elastomeric leg having a base configured to be coupled to the support structure and a contact panel coupled to the leg. The contact panel has a contact surface obliquely extending relative to the leg.
The present invention also provides an energy-absorbing impact system. The energy-absorbing impact system includes a thoroughfare along which traffic moves in a general direction, at least one support structure and first and second adjacent energy-absorbing fender elements supported by the at least one support structure and extending adjacent to the thoroughfare. Each of the first and second adjacent energy-absorbing fender elements includes at least one elastomeric leg obliquely extending from the at least one support structure and a contact panel extending from the at least one leg and from no other legs. Each leg does not substantially resist flexure in the direction of traffic. The contact panel has a contact surface facing the thoroughfare, a forward end and a rearward end. The forward end of the first adjacent fender element faces the rearward end of the second adjacent fender element such that when the contact surface of the first adjacent fender element is engaged by traffic, the at least one leg of the first adjacent fender element resiliently flexes to move the forward end of the first adjacent fender element into engagement with the rearward end of the second adjacent fender element.